Love's Mistake
by ayernsicleisinfinite
Summary: Celestine is one troubled kid. All her life, she wanted nothing more than to know who her mom is, but after being attacked by a giant dog and seeing water miracles, she suspects that these things are somehow related to her true identity.


LOVE'S MISTAKE

a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction

by ayernsicleisinfinite :)

* * *

Prologue

Adrian Jackson: Rachel Saw my Mischief with Green Eyes

"Perseus Adrian, I can still hear that stupid game!"

Damn it. My mom is mad. Gods, I'm sixteen years old and I'd still have to follow silly curfews!

"Alright, I'll turn in off in a sec, Mom! I just need to set a new-"

"Don't keep putting me off, young man! If you don't cut that out RIGHT NOW, you are not going home with me and your father tomorrow!"

Great. She had me now.

I slammed my laptop shut and put it on top of my bedside table. I was about to kill the light, but I remembered Luke Castellan, my father's old enemy.

You could never trust Hermes' kids.

I kept my laptop in my drawer and climbed onto my bed. It had been my dad's bed since his first year here in Camp Half- Blood. He was twelve years old then and this cabin became his second home when he found out he was the Son of Poseidon, the kid that would eventually save the world from the Lord of Time, Kronos.

When I was about twelve, my mom, being the architect that she is, rebuilt this cabin. Now, it held two rooms. One for me, and one for my parents but the stone fountain, my grand dad's gift to my dad, remained in my room.

I couldn't sleep. I lay wide awake in my bed when suddenly…

"Beep, beep, beep!"

The clock read 12:00 am.

I couldn't take it anymore. I am itching to talk to Celestine and to go back to New York. I miss the city, and yeah, I miss the girl. She's my best friend. "I'm going out," I decided. "This ADHD thing is driving me crazy." I walked to the handkerchief- sized living room. I took my mom's New York Yankees cap and her BlackBerry from the coffee table drawer. I put the cap on and suddenly, I couldn't see my hands.

"Perfect." I muttered, and then I went out of the house.

I walked to the arena, where we usually held our campfire sessions and sat on one of the bleachers. It was very quiet, so I assumed that no one followed me or is with me. I took off my cap and dialed Celestine's number.

"Come on, Cel. Pick up the phone." I said impatiently. I know that she would, no doubt. Celestine rarely ever sleeps earlier than 2 in the morning.

"Adrian! What on earth are you doing out here?" The voice sounded like three persons were speaking all at once.

I almost puked my heart out when I saw Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing across the arena.

The Oracle of Delphi. There's no way I could ever stand a chance.

Her flaming bright green eyes bore into my oceanic green ones, seeking for an answer. "I, uhm, I was just…uhm, trying to call my b- best friend…I didn't mean to, uhm cause you…" I stammered. What happened next got me down on my knees.

Miss Dare rose high up in the air. Her arms were stretched like she was going to be crucified. Her head faced the heavens and shining white light scattered all around her. She began to speak.

"_After a radiant maiden had gone to melt_

_The child's wrath will once again be felt_

_A sacred promise will be broken_

_By an all- powerful one who turned from the company of men_

_The sun will lead the quest until the very end_

_And the fruit will take an unexpected bend!"_

"Miss Dare! Come down! What the heck are you talking about?" I screamed and ran to her. My voice must've brought her back into her senses. She stopped and her eyes returned to their normal color. Suddenly, she fell and I caught her on time. I helped her up and she asked me, "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Your mother would be furious!"

"Yeah, you're right, but Miss Dare, please don't tell mom that you saw me here, okay? She'll kill me." I pleaded. "Nothing in this world comes for free, Adrian. I definitely need something from you before I could make a promise." Her words freaked me out. I gulped and she continued, "Keep an eye out on everyone close to you, Young Jackson. One of them will play an important role in this prophecy." I nodded. For a moment, I saw that her eyes were still green. She chuckled and mouthed, "Promise" I thanked her and walked back to my cabin.

I didn't immediately go to sleep because Rachel's words rang in my ears. I don't know exactly what she meant but I'm sure that my mom would be able to crack it. Being the Daughter of Athena, she was really smart and all that but Rachel's prophecies always makes her overreact. I don't know why. I wrote down the prophecy and called it a day.

"Adrian? Wake up, son. We're running late."

I opened my eyes. I'm sure that that had been my dad. 8: 40 am. 'Five more minutes…' I said sleepily.

"Adrian! If you don't get up now, your father and I will leave without you!"

Now that got me running. Within minutes I stashed everything I owned into a duffle bag and took a shower. I dashed out of my room and found my parents finishing off blue pancakes. My mom smiled and said, "Hah! Now what did I tell you, Seaweed Brain? I got our son out of his bed once more!" "Fine, you win again, Wise Girl." My dad said.

I rolled my eyes. My dad got up and did the dishes. "Here, Adrian. You can eat that while we're on the road." My mom said while handing me a paper bag. "Thanks Mom. I uh, I think I'll go ahead, say goodbye to Chiron." I said. "Okay, we'll meet you there in a sec." She replied and gave another duffel bag to me.

I saw Chiron along the way. I ran up to him and said goodbye. "You be good, Adrian. You know how nagging your mom could get." He winked and gave me a high- five. I trudged again until I reached Half- Blood Hill. Peleus, the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece was sleeping under Thalia's tree. "'Bye, Peleus. See you next summer." I whispered. I found our blue Mazda parked on the road and got in. I read Rachel's prophecy once more, but I was still too lazy to ponder on it. I dozed off even before my parents could join me.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES. **

So guys, this is my first time to write a fanfic. I hope you like my work. I'll be posting the other chapters soon enough. ^^ Reviews will be very much appreciated. :))


End file.
